Love Bites
by hmcwinchesterfan
Summary: Not everything is at it seems and people are not who Sam and Dean expect them to be.  They visit a small town to investigate random disappearances and find more than they were looking for.


"Love Bites" A Supernatural Story Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the thoughts in my head. Reviews are welcome. This is chapter one to a story that's been growing in my head. I hope you like it so far!

* * *

Music from the radio is playing and the road is dark and lonely. 

Something black runs across the road in front of the car's headlights. "Geez," Sam says startled as he swerves the car crazily. Sam looks back and doesn't see anything.

"What's the problem?" Dean says a little annoyed. "Can't you drive?"

"I'm fine," Sam says slightly annoyed, "There was something that ran across the road."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, maybe a dog." It looked like a dog but it was so much bigger. Sam was not sure what he saw.

"Let me get some sleep then. I'll take over when you get tired." Dean turns up the music a little and turns towards the door, closing his eyes again.

Sam is wide awake. He drives a few more miles and slows down because there is suddenly thick fog coming in. Shadows seem to dance in the fog.

"Just what I need," he mumbles to himself. It's getting thicker outside and he's not sure how far he has to go to reach Morristown. They thought they would get there by early morning and investigate a disappearance and some interesting area thefts.

The Impala's lights break through the fog, and Sam is relieved. Suddenly a dark shape runs in front of the car and Sam swerves again, but he feels a thump on the right side as he hits it. He pulls over to investigate what it was. Dean wakes up as the car stops.

"You hit something?" Dean sits up. "If you damaged my car…" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence as he almost slams the car door.

"Relax, there's nothing there." Sam says. He looks for any signs of what he had hit. "There's nothing in the road either."

"I'll drive now," Dean says as he gives Sam a dirty look.

"Go ahead," Sam agrees. He doesn't bother to try to explain what it was in the road this time. He did not know. They momentarily stretch as they walk to the other side of the car and get in. The night air is cool and refreshing.

Dean drives with his eyes on the road, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with the guitar on the radio.

Sam turns on his laptop and takes out his small notepad and jots down some notes. He can't think of sleeping yet. "Damn," he says. The laptop turned off.

Dean looks over at Sam and in that second something crashes into the front of the Impala, onto the hood then into the front window. The impact makes both brothers shield their eyes. Luckily the glass did not shatter. Dean screeches to a stop and sits there a moment.

"You, OK?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah, you?" Dean only nods. He reaches for the door handle but can't believe his eyes. Outside the window is an angry looking animal that resembles an extremely large brown and yellow retriever. It stands nearby looking at Dean, challenging him with his dark eyes.

Sam starts to open his door on the passenger side but Dean stops him. "Don't open the door. Look!" Sam leans over and looks and sees the huge dog, too. They can now hear it growling.

"That puppy is obviously pissed off but it doesn't look hurt from here. Just go!" Sam says.

Dean puts the car in gear but the creature jumps onto the hood of the Impala in defiance. It's even uglier up close and it is a dog. Sam can see its dark splotchy fur, white teeth as it growls, and its brown, sparkling eyes. Then it slides off the hood and lands on its feet in the road.

"Let's put Cujo in the rear view," Dean says as he steps on the gas pedal.

The car shoots forward about thirty yards then coughs and sputters. It slowly rolls to a stop in the road and Dean tries restarting the engine but with no luck.

"What the hell?" Dean says in disbelief. He still sees the dog in the rearview and it hasn't moved. Dean frowns and asks how far Sam thinks they are from town. Meanwhile the dog trots over and begins circling the car. More shadows dance in the woods on both sides of the road. At least the fog is gone.

"There were no signs for miles," Sam says as they sit in the dark, "so we could be far from anything."

"Maybe we can scare it away so you can check the engine," Sam says to Dean. He readies the gun from the glove compartment and slowly rolls down the window. Sam could see the mad glint of the animal's eyes. Sam shoots into the night, a loud shot into empty air.

"Get off my car!" Dean yells a second later. The creature had once again jumped back up onto the Impala's hood to snarl menacingly in the Winchester's faces. It seemed to mock them. It jumps down again, waiting.

"I can't reach him up there," Sam says. "It's as if he knows what a gun is." Dean snorts in disbelief.

"I don't know what that is but maybe there's something in Dad's journal." Sam says as he pulls it out and hands it to Dean. He looks out at the dark shadows flitting among the pine trees and around the animal. When it sees Sam looking at it, the huge dog rushes toward him and attacks the glass and door with teeth and nails. Sam stares back not willing to back down either.

"I didn't think there was anything in there about this." Dean says as he shuts the book two minutes later. "This is different than a werewolve or even a hell hound."

The creature is so close to the window. It peers in with hatred, and shadows dance around it in a shimmering black wave. Then suddenly it perks up its ears as if to a silent call, then trots off into the pine forest.

The car engine comes to life along with the radio and Sam's laptop. Dean and Sam get out to investigate. The road is empty and there are no signs of the creature anywhere. "Well, let's go." Dean says as they drive into the lonely night. Brown eyes glitter as the car passes by then disappears around a bend.

* * *

I hope that caught your interest. Please review either way! I'm working on Chapter 2 and will update as soon as my busy schedule allows. 


End file.
